Matters of the Heart
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Genki returns to the monster world after being gone for years, but what is he hiding? And why is he not willing to trust the one person he loves with his secret?
1. Hidden Problems

_AAN: this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it. Takes place after season 3. Genki is 17 and Holly is 21 in this story. I don't own monster rancher or its characters but I would love to lol. _

**Matters of the Heart**

_**Hidden Problems**_

Genki woke with a start, gripping his chest he struggled to regain his breath. After a few minutes he rose slowly and walked off towards the near by stream. Kneeling he splashed his face with water then got himself a drink. His hand flew to his chest again as he began to choke. Finally his breath came easy again and he relaxed glancing at the early morning sky. It was just before dawn, the sky slightly brightened by the suns indirect rays. He sighed, it had been only a few months since his return to this world. He had been forced back to his own world for a few years after defeating the evil soul. He'd desperately missed his friends but there was nothing he could do about it at the time. Recently he'd somehow managed to return, for what reason he was still unsure, but he was happy to be here none-the-less. He gripped his chest again; he knew what was wrong with him he'd learned of it in his own world long before his return. There was nothing that could be done about it for now though, he just hoped that someday it could be resolved. His constant nightmares were of little help though; in fact they had mad matters quite a bit worse recently. He felt a presence behind him and smiled seeing the reflection in the water. She was as beautiful as he'd remembered, how he had missed talking with her for so long. After his returned he'd learned that she was once again traveling, her reasons remained a mystery to him and the gang but he trusted her so he followed.

"Genki… are you alright?" his hand dropped as he turned to her.

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

"That's the fifth night in a row…" He blinked at her; he hadn't realized she knew of the other nights.

"Yeah…" She could tell he was tired, he looked completely exhausted. With a sigh she came to his side kneeling down to sit with him. He knew she wasn't about to let this go right now, he'd known her too long to think she would.

"It's not good for you. You need more rest."

"I'll be ok, I'll go to bed early tonight alright?" Glanced over at her, she watched the water a moment before nodding.

"I'll get you something to help you sleep in the next town we come to."

"You don't need to. I'll be fine." Holly glanced his way obviously not convinced. She shook her head.

"Don't lie please."

"I'm not. It's not the first time this has happened. It'll stop after awhile." she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. He realized he shouldn't have said that now and turns away to look at the sky again with a sigh.

_* Not the first time? What does he mean? Does this happen all the time or something? If it does it definitely isn't healthy._ * With a sigh Holly reached over and grabbed his shoulder gently. He felt her touch and looked her way unsure of what she was doing. He felt her pull on him, pulling him closer to her. "Lay down Genki… rest for awhile." She guided him to lay his head on her lap. His face turned red as she did, he'd never expected this. He did as she wanted though and rested his head on her lap, his hand moving to rest on his chest. Holly noticed the blush but said nothing about it. The pair hadn't discussed anything really personal since he had returned. He was unsure if she was upset that he left or not but hadn't the courage to ask at the moment.

"Holly?" his voice soft yet confused. He'd never seen her this concerned before… well not since he had that major injury thanks to end bringer.

"Just rest… the others won't be up for awhile yet." she noticed the confused looked he gave her. His blush reappearing when her hand absentmindedly stroked around his ear. He shifted slightly, somewhat discomforted and somewhat embarrassed. His gaze leaving her in favor of looking to the horizon. Holly watched him a moment, noticing his embarrassment and discomfort. She slowed her touch; making is softer in hopes of providing comfort. Something about his appearance made her ask the next question. "Genki… you aren't feeling well are you?" her voice soft and concerned. She'd seen his tired stagger the day before, but now wasn't convinced it was just lack of sleep. His gaze met her own for a moment, he then sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment though she noticed he was gripping his chest, her other hand moved to his, gently caressing there. He glanced up startled and once again blushing. She could see the pain in his eyes and wondered if he would admit to it or try to lie again.

"I haven't felt well for a few days." he looked back to the horizon. "Don't worry about it. It'll pass in a bit, it comes and goes."

"Comes and goes? So its… not a normal illness?"

"Nothing like a cold or the flu no. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Genki… will you tell me what it is?" he looked to her again, his eyes showing that he was being guarded now. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You don't need to worry about this. It'll pass, it always does. I promise I'll tell you if it doesn't go away in a few days alright?"

"Don't you trust me?" his eyes met hers again,

"I do Holly… if I didn't I wouldn't be following you blindly. Please for now I'd rather not say what this is. And no it's not a danger to anyone else if that's what you were thinking. Just think of it more like an old injury, it'll only effect me." he turned his gaze back to the horizon, the sun slowly making it glow a fiery orange. He gritted his teeth as he felt another surge of pain, his hand gripping his chest. Holly could tell by his clenched jaw that he was in pain again. Her thumb caressed over the back of his hand hoping to provide some comfort. After a moment he relaxed again, though he hid it well it was obvious that he'd been holding his breath though the pain. Holly guessed it was to keep from crying out. Once he had relaxed again she spoke to him, being careful, as he seemed determined to hide his condition.

"Genki… if you are that much pain then you should take some medicine." she heard him sigh, he didn't look her way but he did answer her.

"The medicine we have would have no effect on this. At most it'd take the edge off."

"Didn't you have medicine at home?"

"Yes but I can't take it long term."

"Why?" He glanced over at her again; she noticed how tired he looked now. The exhaustion he'd been hiding showing through.

"It's too strong… and if taken long term it'll destroy my kidneys and liver. Its not meant for long-term use. A month or so at the most." he noticed her brow furrow as she tried to figure out the meaning of his statement. He knew this world didn't use drugs with side effects as his own did. They used herbal remedies for the most part. The strongest drugs they had were more like the weaker ones of his world.

"If it's that dangerous should it be used?"

"That I can't answer. But I do know that most drugs in my world have a lot of side effects whether wanted or not. And most of them are negative." he blushed as Holly moved his bangs out of his eyes, her hand on his gently holding his. Holly raise a brow at his blush but ignored it for now.

"I don't think your worlds medicine is good for you then if it has side effects like kidney failure."

"You are probably right but… there's not much that can be done. Some rich people make a lot of money off drugs and pay off the doctors to use their drugs instead of natural treatments. With out killing a lot of people and getting rid of all the greedy doctors I don't think there is any way to fix it."

"So that doctors and these… drug makers only care about money?"

"For the most part yes. Doctors are one of the highest paid people in the world. Most would never help someone for free… and the few that would actually do that in the poor countries that can't afford medicine." Holly stared at him a moment before shaking her head.

"Somehow… that is both depressing and disturbing." Genki merely nodded glancing towards the ever-brightening horizon. She smiled gently, "Genki why don't you take a nap. Its obvious you are very tired. I'll wake you in a bit alright?" he looked back at her in confusion,

"Holly you don't need to do that I can manage…"

"Don't lie to me. I saw you staggering around yesterday." he sighed again,

"Fine…" she smiled again; Genki seemed to relax quickly, his body going into the sleep realm as soon as he closed his eyes. Holly preoccupied herself with various problems that needed solving while he rested.

_* Why won't he tell me what is plaguing him? If it's not contagious yet causing him so much pain… why hide it? Is it because he doesn't want me to worry about him?_ *

* * *

><p>Holly noticed a prescience just then and glanced up. Granity hovered above her, landing gracefully before walking over to her.<p>

"I have something for you." she handed a note to Holly. "Colt asked me to give it to you. It should have what you need." Holly nodded as she read the note.

"Thank you for bringing it. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."

"No trouble at all." Granity pointed to Genki, "what's with him?"

"He's not feeling well…" something about her look made Granity walk over and sit down next to her.

"Something wrong?"

"He refuses to tell me what is wrong… all I know is that it causes him pain and that it's not contagious. He also mentioned that it comes and goes. Its strange…"

"Odd that he'd not tell you. He's usually pretty honest…"

"Yes… that is what bothers me. He seems… afraid to tell me for some reason. Yet he did say he trusted me."

"Hmm… I don't know what to tell you." she could see Holly was still bothered; the two had become very close over the past few years. "Did you tell him why you are traveling?"

"No… the group doesn't know… he did say if he didn't trust me he wouldn't blindly follow me. Which I guess is true… I mean I never even told them anything but the name of the town."

"Why not try making a deal then."

"A deal?"

"He has to be curious. Tell him why you are on this journey but in exchange make him tell you what's going on?"

"Do you honestly think he'd fall for that?"

"You never know. He might want to know bad enough to open up to you." Holly sighed then nodded.

"I'll give it a try."

"So have you been flirting with him?" Holly gawked at her, completely caught off guard. "What? You expected me not to notice?"

"No that's not it… why would you ask about that though?"

"Cause you have been traveling with him for months." the pixie hybrid pointed out, she had a bet going with Hare and didn't want to lose.

"Granity… I'm not sure he's ready for a relationship."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well for one, he blushed when I told him his head on my lap. Then seemed very uncomfortable when I caressed around his ear. And blushed again when I held his hand and brush his bangs out of his eyes."

"Well I would guess he is a little new at this…. that means he hasn't dated in his own world?"

"I'm not sure I never asked…"

"Well I wonder why he'd get embarrassed with just a little bit of affection like that. Even friends show affection."

"Here yes, but in his world perhaps not in that way. I really know little of his world."

* * *

><p>Genki had rested for about thirty minutes before an explosion at camp and a lot of yelling woke him. It startled the girls but when Genki shot up right and then grabbed his chest Holly took over. Guiding him back down she forced him to relax.<p>

"Just relax… it was just Tiger."

"Tiger?"

"I'm betting Suezo woke, found me gone and when nuts as usual. Tiger probably had enough of him…" Holly sighed heavily. The over protective eyestalk had been a pain for the past four years, preventing her from dating much.

"He's that bad still?"

"Unfortunately yes. Which is part of the reason I haven't told you why I'm traveling. Its not really fair for all of you but him to know…"

"I can see that as being unfair. So it's his reaction you fear?"

"Yes, that's beside the point though. Just relax till the pain subsides." Genki felt her press on his chest again for good emphasis and nodded. He indeed rested till the pain was gone, blushing slightly when Holly rest her hand on his stomach. When he felt better he looked over at Granity who seemed to be watching him.

"Granity is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering about something."

"And what's that?"

"While are you blushing?" Genki blinked at her, not quite sure how to answer that. "Haven't you had a girl friend?" now he was really confused. Why would she care? She never used to talk about such things. She was always such a serious monster, one who Holly had trouble with on an emotion connection level. But here she was asking him about girlfriends. He shook his head clearing the thoughts from his head.

"I'm not sure why you are asking… but no I haven't." It didn't make any sense to him, but he noticed Holly seemed as confused as he was.

"And why not? I'm sure its not because you couldn't get a girl."

"No that wasn't the reason, but why do you care? It's not like you to talk about… well girl things. What are you up to?" Granity smirked at him,

"What makes you think I am up to anything?"

"Because I know you well enough to know you don't talk about weird stuff like this. You have always been very serious in the past." Granity glared at him a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine you win. I have a bet going with Hare." the pixie hybrid looked away now.

"A bet over what?" Holly asked now quite intrigued by the matter.

"Over you two being together."

"You mean as a couple?" Genki asked, his head feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Yeah, Hare thinks Suezo would stop you two before anything can start."

"And you think we won't have that problem and will be a couple despite his efforts?" Holly filled in the blank. She wasn't sure she appreciated their bets but she had to admit Suezo would be an obstacle.

"So you decided to interrogate me why?" Genki asked somewhat annoyed with their antics.

"To see if you had a girlfriend and to see if you had an interest in Holly here." He rubbed his temps feeling a headache coming on, a light blush covering his cheeks but only Holly noticed since his hand was in the way.

"Why do the two of you always have to place bets?"

"Hey now we don't always do that."

"You do it enough, and honestly it's really none of your concern is it?"

"Perhaps, but I think we all know there's no point in lying here."

"Lying about what?" Holly interjected,

"You both care for each other, its obvious."

"That maybe but we don't need you as match maker. You will get the results of your bet with out interfering."

"Doesn't mean I want to lose."

"So you are going to pair us up to win a bet?" Genki now asked he looked both tired and annoyed, the blush gone for now.

"Maybe… or maybe I think it'd be good for you."

"Granity stop, please if you have any respect for either of us then stop." Genki's words made the pixie hybrid look him in the eye. She hated admitting her unwillingness to lose had pushed her into match making but she knew he was right. She sighed,

"Fine." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you." another explosion caught their attention. "We should get back. Before Tiger kills him." Genki rose slowly and stood waiting for them to stand.

* * *

><p>As they headed back he felt slightly off balance but managed to keep walking anyway. A furious Tiger who was beign Held back by Hare and Mocchi; and a very loud Suezo being held by Golem greeted them. Holly sighed and ran forward,<p>

"Stop it both of you!" the monsters looked at her, the main two guilty parties looking like children caught stealing cookies.

"He started it." Tiger growled, "Hopped right on my back… just cause you were gone when he woke up. Then started freaking out." Genki found himself with his palm over his face; he couldn't believe Tiger would use the 'he started it' excuse after all this time. Granity chuckled in amusement at his reaction. Soon though he realized the fight hadn't ended and Holly was having trouble. Genki walked over to Tiger,

"Tiger seriously, you are going to act like a puppy over this. You are older than Suezo and should act it, and the 'he started it' is a very lame excuse. You know better, even if he is a pain for you it doesn't make your destroying camp acceptable." Genki's eyes connected with his, for a few tense moments Tiger stared at him and growled. Finally something about the look in Genki's eyes made him look away and relax. Holly had Suezo under control by now and had pulled him off to the side to talk to him about his behavior. After a severe scolding the eye stalk hopped off to the edge of camp. Genki turned and walked to were his sleeping bag was, cringing slightly he proceeded to put it away. Hiding his pain from the others for now. Granity had seen him though; she knew he was in pain again. But unlike Holly she understood not wanting to burden others and working through things you, she had always done that. She resolved to keep an eye on him but leave him be for now. After they had eaten and packed up the group headed out towards the next town. Holly resolved to find some medicine for Genki whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

><p>When they stopped for lunch Genki seemed much better, Holly allowed him to get the water as Mocchi and Hare gathered firewood. Genki walked off towards the near by stream, the pot was different then the one she use before and he figured she had upgraded her cook ware as she got better at cooking. Kneeling down he carefully filled the pot without getting any soil in the process. Once full he got himself a drink, needing it after such a long walk. Granity walked out behind him, she wanted to talk to him alone. Genki began to cough, she assumed he'd drank too quickly; he stopped after a bit and washed his hands. Shaking them dry he grabbed the pot and turned to walk back. Seeing her made him stop, he wasn't sure why she was there but he knew she wanted something.<p>

"Genki why won't you tell Holly what's wrong? You are obviously in pain." He sighed,

"You don't need to worry about it, and neither does she."

"But she will worry, and perhaps even more when she doesn't know what's going on."

"I don't know about that," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind, I will tell her later… just not right now." he began to choke again, setting the pot down he covered his mouth. Clearing his throat he seemed to have it under control now. Something caught her eye though as he turned to wash his hands again. She grabbed hold of him and made him show her his hand; a small amount of blood was on it. He refused to meet her gaze, she pushed him against a near by tree effectively pinning him.

"What is going on? And don't say I don't need to know. If you are coughing up blood its something serious." He sighed; leaning forward her whispered his answer into her ear. As he did her eyes widened in disbelief,

"Genki you need to tell her!"

"I will, but I want to do it on my own terms alright? So don't tell anyone till I talk to her." She met his gaze a moment then sighed,

"Fine." He smiled, moving out of her hold he walked over to pick up the pot. "Genki should you be…"

"It's fine, please don't baby me." With those words he lifted the pot and headed back leaving the pixie hybrid to her thoughts. He understood she was upset with him, he didn't like keeping this form them anymore then she wants him to. But for now it would have to stay that way. What hurt him most was not telling Holly, but then he knew she would worry all the more if he told her. He understood that protecting the ones you love sometimes means lying to them, even though he hated himself for lying to her. He feared her reaction to this the most and that fear and her worry kept him silent.

* * *

><p>When he got back Holly gave him a questioning look, he brought the pot too her with a smile. "Granity insisted on talking to me. Sorry if I kept you waiting."<p>

"No, that's fine." Genki walked off to entertain Mocchi, sparing with him to keep him fit. Holly set about cooking her meal humming softly as she did; though she still worried about Genki the upturn in his energy was a good sign. Granity came back taking a seat near by,

"Someone's in a good mood." she smirked to the young woman next to her.

"I love cooking for others and being with my friends. Why wouldn't I be?"

"And Genki's ailment?"

"He'll tell me when he is ready. Besides he seems to be doing better than he was this morning."

"Really? Well I didn't see him early this morning so I can't really say."

"What'd you talk to him about?"

"Well originally I was going to see if he was still mad about this morning."

"Originally? Then what did you talk about?"

"His ailment…"

"Did he tell you?" Holly glanced up at her now.

"Yes but only after I caught something he'd been hiding… he's made me promise not to say anything though. He wants to tell you himself." Holly seemed conflicted by this news, "I'm heading out tomorrow to see if I can find anything for his pain. I'm sure there's and herb strong enough to deal with this. Hopefully by the time I return he'll tell you on his own." Holly nodded understanding that her friend didn't want to keep it from her.

"Keep your promise then. I'm sure he'll talk to us sooner or later. He's probably not sure how to tell us."

"That's for sure… there is something I can tell you though. He fears your reaction to this the most, which is why he hasn't said anything even though a part of him wants to."

"My reaction?"

"Yes, watch out for when he is choking… it might not be as harmless as you think." with that the pixie hybrid stood and walked to here Tiger and Hare were planning there next route. Holly stared at her, as she left not sure what to think of that comment. She looked over in time to see Genki fail to block one of Mocchi's double-ponder attacks. He landed on his back with a groan, having been hit square in the chest. Holly rose to tend to him leaving Golem with the soup.

"You alright?" He rose slowly trying to catch his breath,

"Yeah… just got the wind knocked out of me." He cringed slightly as he got to his feet, coughing slightly but not as bad as before.

"Let me put some balm on it." He sighed and nodded following her, Sitting down he rested against a tree. It was obvious he was tired,

"Mocchi sorry chi…"

"Mocchi its alright, I'll be fine. You are getting really fast at that, great job with your training. I was just to slow to block you." Mocchi cocked his head confused; "I'll be fine after I rest." Mocchi smiled,

"Ok chi!" Genki returned his smile, flinch slightly as Holly applied the balm to his chest. Granity raised a brow seeing how lean he was. He was well built for his age; a visible six-pack and well defined pecks showing, yet he wasn't overly built either.

"Relax for awhile." He nodded as she returned to dish out the meal. After they were all fed and ready for sleep she noticed Genki was already asleep. She covered him up and went to be herself, hoping Granity could find him something for the pain. Little did she know his nightmare would return again and make resting nearly impossible for him once again.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: all right decided to split this into chapters instead, hope you all enjoyed it! Next one should be up soon!<em>


	2. Ailment

_AAN: Will we find out what's wrong this chapter? Who knows but I promise you will soon. _

_**Ailment**_

Genki woke in the middle of the night again, his hand gripping his chest as he attempted to keep himself quiet. The pain was getting worse; his lack of sleep taking its toll on his already tired body. * _How long can I keep this up? I have to tell her soon… there is no way I can keep doing this… not with out some help._ * Looking to her sleeping form he smiled. * _If only things were different…_ * he waited till the pain passed then lay down again. Figuring he'd try to sleep more if he could, if not he could always get up for awhile. He got only a few more hours of sleep before the pain and nightmares drove him to get up. It was an hour before dawn, still dark out but he found his way to the stream he'd been at before. Splashing his face he rid himself of the sweat the nightmares had brought about. Gripping his chest again he tried hard to stay quiet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to grab whomever it was. He found Holly standing there, worry etched into her features. He released his hold on her immediately.

"I'm sorry, you startled me." Holly rubbed her sore wrist but knelt beside him anyway.

"Nightmares again?"

"Yeah… I was hoping they would leave me alone tonight…" Holly reached out and gripped his shoulder again.

"We need to get you that sleep medicine, this can't continue." He sighed,

"You are right…" She smiled, her gaze softened as she saw him clutch his chest again.

"We need to get you something for the pain as well. There are stronger herbs than what I have with me."

"You don't have to go through so much trouble…"

"It's no trouble Genki. You know I'll always be here to help you out when you need it." his gaze showed how much he appreciated those words, though she could see how exhausted he was. "Lets go back, you can rest with me if you like?" He blushed then nodded; rising slowly he made his way back with her at his side. Holly retrieved her sleeping bag and sat down under a mighty oak tree. She indicated for him to come sit with her, though blushing he did so, once seated she wrapped the sleeping bag around them; then leaned back against the tree. Moving an arm around him she guided him to rest his head on her shoulder. His blush didn't fade till he relaxed into sleep; she frowned noticing how pale he seemed. * _I hope it's just the moonlight. I know he's exhausted and can't be feeling very well. Hopefully this will help._ * She moved her free hand to his temples, a small light glowing at her fingertips. The light disappearing inside him, no one but her knew she could do this. But then she wasn't even certain it would work, she only hoped it would. With that she resolved to rest herself, deciding to work out other problems in the morning.

* * *

><p>Much to her delight Genki remained asleep the rest of the time. Holly rose to make breakfast and let the guys sleep in. While making breakfast she noticed he indeed seemed pale. <em>* I wonder if it's this ailment or did he get sick from lack of sleep?<em> * She knew that question would have to be answered later. Granity walked over gaining her attention,

"I'm heading out after breakfast." Holly nodded her confirmation of the simple statement.

"We'll head towards the next town. I'm getting him some sleep medication there."

"Still having nightmares is he?"

"Unfortunately yes", Holly glanced his way, "and he might be sick now… he seems really pale."

"Yeah he does, well I'll leave that to you. You're more than able to handle things like that." Holly smiled to her then nodded,

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." Granity wandered off for now, she just hoped Genki would open up to Holly while she was gone. It didn't take long for the smell of food to rouse the others. Genki was the only one who remained asleep and Holly let him knowing he needed the rest. After breakfast the group made their plans and saw Granity off. Holly walked to Genki's side, gently shaking him awake.

"Genki, come on I have something for you to eat." He glanced at her looking as though he didn't understand a moment but then nodded. She handed him the bowl of porridge she'd made and he took it. He ate slowly, something unusual for him but then Holly knew he seemed somewhat ill right now. Checking his temperature and his glands on his throat she frowned. Searching threw her bag she got out her medicine for colds and the flu, she got him to take it then let him relax a little longer. The monsters knew the young man must be ill by the way he was acting and said very little about it. Golem picked Genki up and carried him while the boy rested; Holly just gave the giant a smile in appreciation as they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>After a few days Genki seemed to recover from his illness, Holly giving him regular doses of medicine and using her secret ability to help him sleep. Genki had begun to notice that she touched his temples each night and began to wonder about the reason. He didn't voice it at the moment though; he was more worried about keeping up with the group. His hand gripped his chest as he trudged up the steep incline after them, Holly had been leading the group but now dropped back to his side. Tiger took the lead in her place; knowing she was worried he hadn't recovered yet. No one else seemed aware of his other ailment, if there were they showed no signs of it. Genki looked exhausted and Holly knew whatever it was, was taking its toll.<p>

"Can you keep going? We can take a break." her voice gentle and concerned.

"Hmm?" he glanced over at her, "I'll be alright…" he huffed as he continued his climb, but Holly wasn't convinced. She waited awhile though; once his pace began to slow she decided that was enough. When they reached a level area she stopped,

"Lets rest here, I think we could use a break and lunch is close enough now." the monsters had no arguments there and Genki said nothing against it either. In truth he didn't know how much longer he could have continued. He took advantage of the situation to rest up, taking a bottle from his bag he slipped it into his pocket with out anyone noticing. He then walked toward the spring to get a drink, Holly knew he much to tired and thirsty but when she saw him slip something from his pocket she began to wonder what he was up to. Genki removed the cap and pulled out a single pill, he hated taking these things but he knew it was the only thing that would help right now. Putting the cap back on he slipped the bottle back into his pocket then popped the pill into his mouth and got his drink. Holly knew he'd taken something but was unsure of what it was. For now she worked on finishing her quick lunch and planned to ask him later. After their break the group continued their hike, Holly noticed Genki seemed to be doing much better now. Though still lacking energy he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. It was then a thought crossed her mind * _was that… one of those pills he said he couldn't take long term?_ * She frowned, if it was she planned on talking with him about it. Holly didn't want him killing himself with this… pill if and herb would do the same thing. As the day progressed they made quite a bit of progress. Holly had resumed leading the group again, and hadn't noticed that Genki seemed to be in pain again, the pill's effects having worn off. Genki staggered, he felt ill now and light headed before he could call out though a wave of dizziness took him over. Tiger heard his fall and looked back to find him passed out on the ground, he'd been near by but hadn't realized Genki had been doing that badly. Cursing under his breath he ran back to him, nudging him to attempt to get him back up. Finding Genki unresponsive sent a wave of panic through the wolf monster.

"Hey! Hold up! Something's wrong!" Holly and the other turned and within seconds Holly was next to him. "I can't rouse him…" She felt his head finding him a little warm but not by much. She then checked his pulse, what she found astonished her. His heart was beating far more rapidly then it should be, his breathing shallow in comparison. Holly managed to pick him up some how and walked over to a clearing. Hare pulled out Genki's sleeping bag for her. She got some help and laid him down. Fetching a cool cloth for his head then looking over at Hare who'd been listening to his pulse.

"Hare?"

"That's awful fast, must have been stressful for him to complete the climb. But why didn't he say anything. If he was that tired still from being sick he should have said something."

"I'm not sure this is about his being sick…"

"What are you talking about Holly?" Tiger seemed as confused as the others now.

"There is something else wrong… this isn't from the flu or a cold." she turned to Mocchi, "Mocchi can you find some fruit for me please?"

"Chi!" he nodded and took off to do so, she turned back to the others who were giving her a questioning look. Holly reached into Genki's pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle. She looked over the label on it, it seemed to be written in another language though. After noticing something she lifted the first label to reveal one she could read.

"What is that?" Hare asked, he hadn't known Genki had anything like that.

"Its…Vicodin? Looks like some form of medicine… gives directions here on how to take it. Hmm… side effects? Maybe this caused his fainting spell?"

"He took it?"

"Yes I saw him take something earlier." she glanced to his canteen. "How much water does he have?" Suezo picked it up and shook it.

"None… seems empty…"

"He's dehydrated…"

"Well we better get some water in him then." Hare offered. Holly slipped the bottle back in his pocket then lifted him with Hare's help. Taking him to the small spring she splashed his face with water. Genki came about enough to get him to drink, once done they took him back so he could rest.

"What I want to know is why he is taking this… Vicodin…" Tiger growled. The group looked to Holly who just sighed.

"I don't know the exact reason… he refuses to tell me at this point."

"Wait…. he's not telling you?" Hare seemed shocked,

"No… he only said I didn't need to worry about it. I think this is one of those drugs he mentioned from his world. My guess is that it's a pain pill."

"Pain pill?" Tiger seemed irritated now,

"Yeah… I know he's in quite a bit of pain, though he's hidden it well. The only other thing I do know is this ailment comes and goes on it own and that it's not contagious. He told me to think of it more like an old injury… but refused to say what it was. Also he's not sleep well at all, keeps getting woken up by nightmares."

"Wait you knew this and didn't tell us?"

"What was there to tell? I don't even know what's going on myself. I really don't know why he's decided not to tell me but I know he's afraid for some reason. Apparently Granity got something out of him; she told me that he was afraid of our reaction. I'm not sure what that means but I know is not good…" Tiger growled again out of frustration.

"I guess for now we wait till he wakes up…" his voice betraying how badly he wanted to know what was going on. Holly nodded,

"Yeah, I'll take care of him until then. I'm hoping he'll tell me what's going on… especially now that things have gotten worse."

"Worse?" Hare seemed intrigued now,

"Though he was in pain he's never fainted… I would assume it means its getting worse…" Hare nodded his understanding now.

"Should we tell Mocchi?"

"No… we have nothing really to tell him other then Genki isn't feeling well… after all we don't know what's going on."

"Guess your right Holly, but what if he doesn't tell us?"

"He will. Let me talk with him, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you." Suezo replied knowing she had a way of making people feel comfortable even in the strangest situations.

* * *

><p>It took a day before he felt well enough to stay awake. He found Holly at his side; she seemed to be busy reading a book she had gotten recently. She smiled seeing him awake.<p>

"Hey… how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess…"

"You want something to eat?" she brought him some water, waiting till after he'd had a nice long drink for his answer.

"In a bit… I feel a bit nauseous right now." she nodded, though looking concerned by this.

"Alright, well we can try something light later then." He nodded,

"I see you've decided to read the book you got."

"Yes, its quite good actually. I'm glad I got it." he smiled weakly still feeling rather exhausted. She noticed his fatigue and became concerned, he'd slept most of a day he shouldn't be this tired.

"I'm glad your enjoying it so much."

"Genki… why did you take that pill? It's what caused you to faint isn't it?"

"Actually I'm not sure if it did or not. I have never had that happen before. Though it is possible… as to why…" he paused a moment, "honestly there was no way I would have kept up with out something for the pain. And it does very well in the respect even if I can't use it that often."

"Genki, though it works its probably not healthy for you. Granity is going to find a stronger herb… can you manage with out anything till she gets back?" He could see she was very worried about him now.

"I think I can."

"Genki… why didn't you ask for help?"

"I had a sudden wave of dizziness before I could." She nodded her understanding but seemed very worried. "I was about to call out when it hit. I don't remember much after that."

"You ended up passing out, Tiger heard you fall."

"That would explain why my shoulder hurts…"

"You'll have a bruise but it should be fine. I put some balm on it early."

"Alright, thank you."

"Genki… you told me before if you didn't get better in a few days that you'd tell me what's going on. I know you were sick before but this is obviously the same thing you had when you spoke those words to me. Please I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's going on." She saw him shift his gaze he seemed to be debating with himself now. She waited a moment for his response, she knew what ever this was he was afraid to tell her about it. Where this fear stemmed from she wasn't sure.

"Can I ask you something first Holly?" his voice very soft now,

"Yes, of course what is it?"

"What is this power you've been using on me. I noticed you touch my temples every night now. I haven't had any trouble sleeping after you do… so I know you must be doing something." she seemed shocked a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I have been using an ability I only recently discovered. That's actually my reason for making this trip, to find out more about it. I know it must come from my mothers side, so I'm heading the village she was born in." He smiled weakly then nodded.

"You were afraid Suezo would try an stop you?"

"He worries about my health and safety. I doubt he'd be too happy about this knowing how I feel about my mother." she noticed he seemed quizzical about that but didn't ask her anything further.  
>"I'm not even sure where to start," he said at length, pausing a few minutes. Holly took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.<p>

"Just take your time."

"Well…not too long ago I went through a search of my own. I never knew my dad; he died when I was young. I don't really even remember him. But I ended up learning about him after I discovered my ailment. Apparently he had it too and he lost his battle after refusing treatment due to the expense of it." he glanced over at her finding he listening intently. "When I was thirteen I collapsed while running during a game I was playing. My mom thought I was dead, being as panicky as she is, the hospital ended up telling her I had the same condition as my father. With out getting into too much confusing detail, basically I have a heart condition known as an arrhythmia. Sometimes my heart will beat too fast other times too slow. They aren't sure why it fluctuates but it does. I've had 3 corrective surgeries but they seemed to only temporarily do any good."

"Surgeries? But I didn't see any scars on your chest." Holly's voice betrayed her shock at all this. He didn't look at her though he only chuckled.

"They were none invasive surgeries using a probe, the scar is on my inner thigh. They put the probe through my femoral artery into my heart. It's safer doing that then cutting someone open. They used a laser to complete the surgery. Though there was talk of a pace maker my mom could never afford it. Especially not after the surgeries."

"Genki why would you hide this from us? What if something had happened and we couldn't help because we didn't know about this?" her voice remains soft and gentle despite feeling hurt from his lack of trust.

"Holly… I was afraid you all would start acting like my mother did. I wasn't allowed to do much of anything. She was so afraid of losing me that she wouldn't let me go out with my friends anymore. I had to sneak out of the house while she was asleep to even see them. Though I didn't like going behind her back… I just couldn't handle being isolated like that." Holly noticed the pain etched into his features and that he refused to look at her. Hearing this made her heart ache though, she had never imagined he would go through something like this.

"Genki, I would never do that to you. Though I might make you rest from time to time if you are over doing it I would never ban you from doing things. Especially not being with friends…" she gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. "My main concern is that we know what to do incase something does happen alright?" He glanced over at her now, watching her intently for a moment then nodded.

"In my back pack there is a red journal. It'll tell you everything you need to know." he noticed her look and smiled, "it's a medical journal not a diary. I wish I could stay awake longer… but… what ever that did defiantly took its toll."

"Alright, you get some rest. I'll read it while you rest. Will you let me tell the others? They already know something wrong."

"Yeah, you can tell them." she smiled, leaning down she kiss his forehead, "get some rest, I'm sure you'll feel better when you wake up." He blushed and nodded trying to settle into sleep, soon he drifted off and as he did Holly retrieved the book he spoke of. The more she read the more worried she became. His ailment was obviously worsening with time, and his trying to hide it didn't help. Holly now understood why his mother was so worried, but she also knew babying him would only hurt him. So she resolved to balance the two and let him still do things like normal but make sure he didn't over do it. Holly was smart enough to know he knew his limits. It was obvious he did even if he was pushing it, but now he won't have a reason to do so anymore. She hoped he would get better now, with his exposing his ailment to them. The one question on her minds was, how do I tell the others. She knew they would worry and try to baby him, but she had to explain his ailment and get them to treat him as they always did. And then there was Mocchi; he was young enough that this would be a foreign concept to him. She sighed, rising she walked out to the common room.

* * *

><p>The others noticed her right away, everyone glancing her way as she walked in and took her seat. Holly smiled seeing Granity had rejoined them.<p>

"It's nice to have you back Granity."

"I heard what happened is he alright?"

"I think so, he was awake for awhile. He's resting again now. I'll take him something to eat later, his stomach still seemed to be upset."

"Well hopefully the pain medicine I brought back will be of help. They told me what happened." Holly nodded,

"I'm sure it will be. Though he's still not certain that the medicine he took did that. He says it's never happened before."

"Well I guess we'll never know then…" Tiger stated, sounding rather exasperated. Holly smiled to him gently, understanding the stress he was under.

"Yeah, that's true."

"So did he tell you what's going on?" Hare asked, knowing everyone wanted to know.

"Yes actually. He even let me read his medical journal to clear up anything he couldn't explain. With out making it too complicated he basically has a heart condition that's causing this. Hare you remember when you heard his pulse the other day?"

"Yeah it was way too fast." He nodded,

"That's one of the symptoms this ailment causes. From what I read the condition is genetic, it's basically a defect in the wall of one of the ventricles and can cause a lot of problems. He may even have fainted due to that rather then the medicine. He was taking the pain medication because it causes extreme chest pain when it acts up." all the others look astonished, though Granity knew he had a heart problem she didn't know exactly what.

"Could this kill him?" She asked,

"Yes, if he pushes it too far it could. Apparently his father had it, and died from it when Genki was young."

"That's why he never talked about his father…" Hare stated, pondering what to do now.

"What I want to know is why he was hiding this from us!" Tiger growled, it was obvious he was very upset by the news.

"Tiger he was afraid… that we might treat him differently. From what I got out of him his mother basically banned him from doing much of anything, including being with his friends. He was sneaking out of the house at night to go see his friends apparently. I guess he thought we might over react to this and not let him do anything."

"I think you are right. When I asked him about carrying the water before he told me not to baby him."

"What did you catch him doing anyway?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"I forgot to ask."

"He was coughing up a little blood. It wasn't much but it told me something was wrong."

"Mocchi is confused… how can Genki have a bad heart…"

"Mocchi… there are two hearts a person has. One is the physical heart that pumps blood through out the body, the one you can hear beating. Then there is the emotional heart, the one that carries his courage and love. Though both can be hurt they hurt in different ways. The emotional heart will eventually heal from everything that happens. Then physical one doesn't always heal. In this case it's his physical heart that has the problem. So he doesn't have a bad heart, his physical one is just having a problem right now." She spoke gently hoping he understood her explanation. He finally nodded,

"Ok Mocchi understands… but if his heart is having problems… can we fix it?"

"I wish I knew Mocchi. He's already had three non-invasive surgeries… none of them apparently made a permanent solution."

"Well for now lets rest. We can't do anything till he gets well enough to move again." Granity said at length, "maybe we can come up with an idea on how to help in the mean time." the group nodded, holy rose heading back for Genki's room to check on him. She could only hope this would pass and that something more serious wasn't going on. While she did this the rest decided to head to bed, hoping some rest would shed some light on the subject.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: All right... took forever but I got it done anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll try to get another up shortly. <em>


	3. Complications

_AAN: yep still going here lol. _

_**Complications**_

Holly hummed softly as she sat by Genki's side, for now she occupied herself with sewing a few items that needed attention. She had a lot on her mind since the day before. Even with the journal she still had questions. And there was something that still bothered her. * _Why was that one section crossed out… and what are those things in the back for?_ * She glanced to his sleeping form; he'd been asleep most of the day. *_I just hope everything is all right…_ * she went back to the project she was working on. A groan caught her attention; she realized Genki was awake. He looked really groggy but she was sure that'd wear off.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Like I have a hang over…" Holly's eyebrow rose, she hadn't expected that response at all.

"Headache?"

"Yeah… "

"I can get you something for that." She rose and retrieved the salve she used for that. Genki held still as she applied it. "You feel up to eating something?"

"Yeah, just a little though." She smiled, leaving to get him something to eat and drink. Genki relaxed while she was gone, he had no idea how long he was out but he knew for sure his shoulder was quite bruised. It throbbed anytime he tried to move it. Holly soon returned with his meal, Setting it down she moved to his side again.

"Here let me help you." She helped him sit up noticing the pain his shoulder caused him. "Let your shoulder rest for awhile." She brought his food to him, as promised it was only a small amount and it was light just incase he still felt queasy. Genki carefully ate the fruit she had brought him with his left hand. He knew she was right about his shoulder so he would try not to use it.

"How are the others doing?" he asked as she sat down,

"They are fine… it was tough explaining things to Mocchi though. I think he understands now. Tiger is upset with you but I think I managed to calm him down for now."

"I'm glad Mocchi understands, and yeah I kinda figured Tiger would be mad."

"Genki, I do have a few questions. Do you feel up to talking for a bit?"

"Yeah, what'd you want to know?" He looked over at here after taking another bite of fruit.

"Well what were the things in the back of your journal?" He smiled; he'd forgotten those were even in there.

"They are syringes Holly, they are just in metal cases. Each carries one dose of adrenaline."

"Alright but what is it for? Adrenaline is made by our body right?"

"Yes, it's made by your body to speed up your heart, but it does more then that. It allows you to be more alert and gives you an energy burst you normally would not have. As to what they are for, if for some reason my heart does stop and nothing else works you could try one of those shots. But it must be given directly to my heart, they are designed with and extra long needle that can be attached for that purpose. There should be a diagram to show you where to use it." Holly remain silent a moment then nodded,

"So they are for an emergency then?"

"Yes, I've never needed a shot of this type so they are for an extreme circumstance."

"Why directly in the heart?"

"It won't work other wise. The body only reacts to adrenaline once it reaches your heart, usually through the blood stream but in this case if my hearts not beating you have to get it there directly." She was silent again for a bit so he resolved to just eat his food. He knew this must be a foreign thing for her as this world's medicine was still rather rudimentary.

"Genki…. There was a section in the journal that was crossed out. What did it say?" He gave her a quizzical look for a moment as he finished chewing,

"I do believe that was a time line they had for me on progression but it turned out to be in accurate, hence why it was crossed out."

"Time line for what?" She saw him hesitate now, she wasn't sure if he didn't want to answer or if he was thinking of how to word it.

"Basically it was a time line for when they thought things would get worse, and how much time I would have if I didn't seek treatment. But they change it later after the surgeries and some tests." Holly remained silent for a while again, this time though he was sure it wasn't an issue of understanding. The worry that passed over her features was an indicator of this.

"Genki…. They were telling you how long you had to live?" Her eyes told him he was on dangerous ground now.

"I suppose you could put it that way. Though it was closer to telling me how long I had before things would get worse. Them getting worse might not kill me…"

"But it could…"

"It was a possibility. The treatment I received was to correct the defect in the wall of my heart. The problem was this defect wasn't easy to correct. Simply removing it wasn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The defect was in the genetic structure of my heart so when the removed it and it healed the defect still remained. To fix it they would have to remove enough so that all the bad cells were gone and couldn't cause any more problems. Obviously they didn't figure out how much to remove or they would have done so if it was even possible."

"So they never fixed it because the cells are bad in that area?"

"Yes, but the surgeries and other treatments did change the time line they originally had. However it would still only be a matter of time before things went down hill again."

"What was the new time line?"

"They thought I wouldn't have anymore issues for at least ten years but obviously that wasn't quite accurate."

"It might have been had you not been pushing things…"

"True… but I never pushed it very far beyond my limits." He glanced out the window noticing it was raining, he sighed looking back at Holly he knew something was wrong.

"Genki… what aren't you telling me?.. I know you are hiding something… please…" He could see she was scared but he feared what she would do with the missing information. He sighed,

"Holly you'd be happier not knowing. Sometimes its best to leave things be."

"Genki… it's obviously weighing on you, I can tell. Please don't go this alone… let me help. You know I'll just worry about you…" Before he could answer a lightning bolt struck the tree outside. Holly screamed and jumped up covering her ears, Genki's hand flew to his chest as he gritted his teeth. Holly finally calmed enough to see what was happening, seeing him in pain she pushed her fear aside and tended to him. "Genki try to relax alright?" He groaned in pain as he tried to deal with the rapid pace of his heart. The pain the shot across his chest was unbearable, but when he felt it go down his arms, back, and into his stomach he spoke up.

"Holly…"

"Shh it alright…" He shook his head,

"No… you need to get a doctor now!"

"What?"

"The pains spreading… please go now…" He could hardly breath due to the pain but managed to get that out before the pain stopped him. Holly did as he asked, and raced out of the room to send Tiger out for a doctor. She returned with Granity close behind. The Pixie breed using her healing abilities on him in hopes of helping him.

"Just hang on Tiger went to get the doctor." She stated in uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Holly…"

"Genki just relax." Holly came to his side at his call.

"Holly please, look in the outer pouch of my bag… there's a bottle marked aspirin. Bring me two pills…"

"But…"

"Please…" she could see the pain and the pleading in his eyes, with a nodded she did as he said. Genki fought through the pain and took the pills, chewing them to release what he needed faster. Drinking the amount of water he would need to counteract the acidity of the medication. He wasn't positive about what was happening, but he hoped this would help atleast until the doctor arrived. Holly was hoping her decision to give him those pills was the right one, knowing how dangerous some of his world's medicine was.

* * *

><p>By the time the doctor arrived Genki was doing better though, the aspirin doing its job. The doctor handled the rest along side is very well trained angel nurse. Genki had to admit Granity was knowledgeable considering she had no formal training. He had felt her power flowing through him with great purpose. He had passed out again soon after the doctor arrived. Though this worried Holly the doctor assured her it was normal considering what he was going through. The doctor brought her some medicine for him and assured her he would wake up again soon, though his body would need some time to recover. When Genki awoke the room was dark, he could see the faint outline of someone and could feel that they were resting on him. Their steady breathing suggesting that they were in fact asleep. Reaching out he gently caressed the cheek of the person in question. He had a good guess who it was even though he wasn't able to see her. After a few moments he felt her shift, he was about to retract his and when she grabbed hold of it and held it in her own. He quietly wondered if he had woken her or not.<p>

"Genki I'm glad you are alright. The doctor told us you were having a mild version of a heart attack…"

"I was… I recognized the symptoms."

"That's why you asked for help?"

"Yes, that and the aspirin."

"What does it do? It's not one of those dangerous drugs is it?" Genki could tell she had been worrying about her decision for a while now.

"No. It's a drug with many uses actually… though its more an extract actually. I do believe white willow bark has high doses of salicylic acid, which is what aspirin is. though it does have some adverse effects it can safely be used still. I wanted it because it can help with heart attacks and stroke." Genki had a fair idea that they no longer used the bark as a source for it but it would put her mind at ease to know it comes form a plant… or atleast it did. It's my understanding that our bodies already have some of it within, though I'm not sure how much. Its primary use is pain relieve and as a fever reducer." Holly was silent a moment, then finally spoke again.

"I'm glad this one is less dangerous… so it helped your heart?"

"Yes, asprin can act as a blood thinner so it made it easier for my heart to pump blood. And because it does act as a pain reliever that also helped."

"I think I understand…" Genki wasn't sure she did but he left it at that.

"Holly you should get some rest. I'll be fine for now."

"Genki I'm not leaving you alone…" She heard him sigh then felt him shift.

"then rest with me. you can get much rest in that chair."

"Genki… we really shouldn't…"

"Holly you let me rest with you before. How is this any different?"

"We weren't laying down…."

"Do you really think I would or even can do anything at this point?"

"Well no…"

"Then come on… you know you need the rest." His voice becoming quite soft and gentle. After a few minutes Holly finally shifted,

"Genki I will trust you but I want to know what you were hiding before." He sighed,

"Can it wait till morning?"

"Yes but you promise you'll tell me?"

"Yes." He felt Holly move in beside him, His arms wraping aroudn her to hold her. He was blushing from the simple act but he knew she needed the comfort despite her brave front. He knew his unwillingness to tell her his secret was wearing her down. Though she faced away from him he had the idea that she too might be blushing. " Get some rest Holly."

"You too…" Genki closed his eyes trying to relax, he'd never had anyone next to him before like this. He soon realized Holly was already asleep and could along smile. he knew she was really tired, she always wore herself out taking care of others. when the darkness finally invaded his mind he was more than ready for its arrival. He just hoped his dreams would not trouble him this night.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Holly woke feeling quite rested and rather startled to find herself in bed with her companion. memories flooded back to her from the night before and she blushed realizing she had been dreaming of him that night. She knew he was still asleep based on his breathing. * <em>I can't believe I gave in… not that he could do anything righ tnow even if he wanted to… I'm sure it would over stress his heart… But would he even think of doing such a thing? I doubt it he seems uninterested in romance… though I am really beginning to wonder why.<em> * she felt him shift, he seemed fairly calm despite everthing that had happened.

"Morning Holly, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you?"

"Yeah…" she shifted to face him he could tell she had soemthign on her mind. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes, you remember your promise right?"

"Yeah I do. didn't think you'd want to talk about it right of the bat though. You usually want me to eat before we talk…"

"I guess that is true… It can wait if you are hungry?"

"I'm fine, I just found it interesting is all. is it bothering you that much?"

"I guess it is…" He losed his eyes a moment then sighed,

"You remember when you asked me if that time line was telling me when I would die?"

"Yes…" Holly fel the pit of her stomach knot. Part of her no longer wanting to hear this.

"I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't. the time line for how much time I had to live was never recored in that book. but there was one along side it… however since this one shifted… I'm doubting that its accurate now."

"Genki… what was the time line?" Part of her didn't want to know. He gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure you truly want to know. I can see atleast part of you doesn't. It is a heavy burden…" She heasitated a moment then nodded,

"Genki I need to know… I think it'll be worse if I don't know now." He sighed and nodded,

"I understand." he paused a moment pulling her into an embrace, he wispered into her ear. "They gave me fifteen years at the most. and that was back when I was thirteen…" Holly's eyes widened, she hadn't expected such a small number.

"So… you'll die… before your… thirty?" Her voice quivering with fear and disbelief.

"Yes… assuming its correct now… if its inaccurate… I could have less time than that. After all I wasn't supposed to have anymore trouble till I was atleast twenty three." He felt her shaking and held her closer, knowing she was close to tears. "its alright Holly…"

"No… no its not… we have to do something…"

"I'm not sure there is anything to be done."

"We won't know till we try…."

"Holly lets continue on our journey."

"But…"

"Think about it. Perhaps your power could help. But we won't know till you learn more about it." Holly remained silent a moment then nodded,

"You may be right… but can you travel?"

"Don't baby me Holly. I can travel… besides staying here will not help anything."

"I guess you are right…"

"I told you wou'd be happier not knowing…"

"I would have worried anyway…"

"Not like you are now. There's still time to just relax ok?"

"alright." she felt his hand move soothingly along her back, it was then a thought occurred to her.

"Genki… you said you never dated right?"

"yeah… why?"

"was it because of this?"

"yeah… I figured it'd be unfair to who ever I was with. besides that's hardly enough time to really start anything." she was silent for a bit then smiled,

"doesn't mean you have to be alone…"

"Holly…"

"Genki… how do you feel about me honestly?" he was surprsied by the question.

"Does it really matter… I'm not starting soemthign I can't finish…" His voice just a whisper but she heard him.

"Genki don't give up so easily. and its not fair for you to feel lonely."

"I'm not lonely, not when I have you guys."

"Genki that snot what I meant. I know you must feel the need for female companionship by now."

"I'm not really interested in that…"

"Don't lie."

"Holly…" She pulled back seeing conflict in his eyes, after a moment she sighed.

"I'll let you think it over." she kissed his cheek then rose. Genki managed to get to his feet despite her protests. "Genki you really shouldn't…"

"I'll be fine. I'm out of danger for now." She sighed then let it go.

"you better tell me if you need to rest then alright."

"I will." He went off to take his shower and she went to make breakfast. the group packed up and got ready to journey on.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they set out, Holly had yet to tell them why she was journeying at this point but she had a feeling she should say something soon. She just hope things would go well and that Genki would no longer hide anything. Looking at him she realized she was worrying needlessly. he seemed full of energy and quite cheerful now. she caught up to Tiger deciding to talk to him for a bit, perhaps he could put her mind at ease.<p>

"You worried about him?" Tiger asked gruffly, "Don't be, he's fine. I checked him out earlier."

"Well if you are sure then I'll stop worrying for now. I just wish he had been honest before…"

"He feared we would baby him or over react. I can understand his fear now that I look back at things."

"Yes but he made his condition worse…."

"True but I doubt he'll do it again. He had no reason to." * I wouldn't be on that *

"I guess you are right…"

"What's troubling you?"

"Its just… he told me something troubling this morning… I'm not sure if you will tell you on his own…"

"I'm sure he will… give him a chance. if he doesn't come talk to me."

"Alright."

"And Holly…"

"Yes?"

"Try to cheer up alright. No one likes seeing you all gloomy." she laughed finally,

"Alright." Tiger smirked knowing the journey would be less depressing now, everyone loved her laugh and smile.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yeah kinda a depressing chapter… next one will be better I promise. sorry for the late update. <em>


	4. Decisions

_AAN: hopefully a less depressing chapter. _

_**Decisions**_

Genki had thought long and hard on her words at they continued on their journey. Holly had yet to tell the group of her power but then he had yet to tell them of his time line. He really wasn't sure how to tell Mocchi about it… the others would understand with out a problem but Mocchi was too young to fully understand the concept. He walked up near Holly and spoke softly so only she could hear.

"Holly… I'm not sure how to explain things to Mocchi. The others will understand but I doubt he will…" She glanced over at him, and then sighed.

"I'm not sure what we can do to explain it. It's not something that can really be compared to something else."

"I know… I'm not sure what to do…"

"Why not tell the others and see if they can help explain it to him? Hare might think of something."

"I suppose he might…" Holly place a hand on his shoulder, she knew he was terrified of telling them.

"Just relax… I'll be alright."

"I hope so… I'm sure Tiger will be furious again…." Tiger had told him in no uncertain words that he'd better not hide any more problems from him. Genki could tell he'd hurt the proud wolf like monster but this wasn't something he could just openly talk about.

"Maybe… but he might be more determined to help as well…" Holly knew he was right, Tiger would be angry again. But would he yell like he did before? She heard him sigh knowing he didn't really want to talk to the others about it but she hoped he would soon. A sudden rumble made the group aware of the storm the loomed near by. Genki sighed he knew it would be best if they found a place to stay and wait it out. He also realized it would be best to admit the truth to the others and just get it over with. If not for the sleeping medicine and Holly's gift he doubted he would have gotten much sleep the prior few nights.

"Lets see if we can't find some shelter before that thing hits. Looks pretty bad…."

"I was thinking the same thing Genki my boy. Great minds must think alike."

"Maybe… but I think this is more common sense than anything else."

"Always boasting aren't you Hare? You need to deflate that ego of yours."

"What'd you say mutt!?"

"You heard me! grrrr" Tiger's growling made Genki sigh.

"Knock it off both of you!" Genki took off at a light jog, Mocchi falling in beside him as he scanned the area for a place to get out of the looming down pour. They all could hear and see it coming their way; he found it ridiculous that they picked now to stop and fight. Granity was the first to catch up to him.

"Genki!" he glanced her way, then went back to his search.

"What is it?"

"Should you be…"

"Don't!" His voice deepening with annoyance and anger. Granity stared at him startled unable to say anything else. Mocchi seemed startled as well but he knew Genki could still jog and run if needed and was less concerned about anything going wrong right now. He trusted Genki, and out of them all he probably always would. Holly had caught up just in time to hear his out burst, Tiger had also heard it but he was less concerned about it. He knew the young man was upset with the girls for babying him. The monsters just kept a watchful on him rather than questioning him. Holly was about to say something when Tiger mouthed her hand. He released her hand unharmed and shook his head.

"Not now… he's frustrated." Holly sighed then nodded.

"Guys I found something that should work." Genki called from a ways up the path. The rest hurried to the location he found. Hare tried the door to the old building and found it locked. "You pick locks Hare?"

"No… never learned. What about you?"

"I managed a few but they tend to be difficult at times for me." Genki heard Tiger chuckle. Genki looked around the side, seeing if there was a low window or another door. The back door was also locked, Tiger cursed.

"I guess we'll have to try another location…" Holly stated.

"There's a window that might work. Granity you care to fly in?"

"Sure why not…" She took off, flying in the open window. After a few minutes they heard a scream.

"Granity!" Golem punched the metal door but got nowhere. Shaking his head.

"Sorry gol…" Genki took off around the side; Holly and the rest darted around the side after him. Holly felt the pit of the stomach knot as she watched what he did next. Genki some how managed to scale the near by tree within seconds. Not even slowing, he made a racing jump off the tree branch to the window. Remembering his training he had flipped forward so he would clear the distance with out a problem. Grabbing the window he hauled him self up and raced to help his friend. Tiger was the next one through the window uttering curse words as he went. Mocchi and Hare close behind. Holly opted to stay outside with Suezo and Golem.

* * *

><p>Inside it was easy to find the reason for the scream. Granity was fighting against an Abyss and Bargest. Genki took immediate action, using his surprise arrival and inertia he slammed into the Abyss knocking it to the floor. Tiger took out the Bargest in a similar fashion. Leaving Mocchi and Hare enough time to launch some powerful attacks. Granity both embarrassed and angry used her lightning on them in succession with Tiger. Both dark monsters left racing out the rear door of the place. As soon as the battle ended Genki approached Granity.<p>

"You alright?"

"Yeah… No clue why they attacked though… and what was the tall one?"

"An Abyss… they are rather mysterious monsters." Genki looked over to see Holly walking in the rear door. "They are gone… no need to be cautious." He glanced to the other door. "Let's get this one open for Golem." He walked over noticing the duel switches. Throwing the first one he then made a running jump to grab the handhold. Throwing the second switch making the door open. He let go, landing easily and smiled to the big guy as he walked in.

"So that thing was an Abyss?" Tiger caught his attention.

"Yes, they are relatively new to the monster rancher games… I know they are modeled after the Egyptian god of the underworld, Anubis. Not sure how much of that was included as abilities though."

"God of the underworld?" Suezo seemed confused and concerned now.

"The Egyptians had a polytheistic religion, each god had its own abilities. Anubis had the ability to raise the dead but though it was said he could do so there is no record of it ever being done. He was also the guardian of the underworld."

"Doesn't sound like a nice ability for a monster to have."

"Assuming it has those abilities."

"We have had a few more new monsters around lately…."

"I think my world has a direct connection to this one in some fashion though the games. It seems they do affect this world if not directly then definitely indirectly. I'm not sure how much bleeds over though." He saw the others deep in thought now. Part of him was proud that he had distracted them from the scolding he was originally going to get for all of his exertions.

"Genki… do you believe in that religion?" Holly asked at length finding the whole thing odd.

"No… there are many religions in my world. A lot of them are nothing alike. There are three alone in my country, though that is not one of them. I'm Japanese not Egyptian."

"Japanese huh?" Tiger smiled, "how many countries are there in the your world?" Genki seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

"I think it was 196 if I'm not mistaken… been awhile since I studied that."

"So yours is call Japan then?" Hare asked,

"Yeah… well that's what most of the world calls us. It's not the original name… but after we were conquered by the United States of America we ended up adopting that one. No need to fight with out biggest buyer of goods over a name after all." He chuckled.

"Wait your country was conquered?" Tiger seemed unsure now.

"Yeah… but that was like 70 years ago during world war two… so not within my lifetime. My parents don't even remember it much. The US did give us the country back after the war anyway. We actually had close ties with them politically now."

"So what was the original country name and why'd you let it change?" Granity asked, quite curious now.

"Well Japan is the English translation for our name, which is why we accepted it. The original name is Nippon. Either of the names work just fine." he then shrugged, "my guess is the fact that the English speaking countries all buy so much from us allowed for the change. Money does have an impact on things." A sudden stomach growl followed by a whine made the group look over at Mocchi,

"Mocchi hungry chi…" the group all laughed at this.

"Some things never change." Genki chuckled,

"Let's get dinner going." Holly smiled and went to find a room to do so with Tiger accompanying her.

"I'll get some wood then." Genki headed out, Granity following close behind.

"I'll help. You can carry what we need alone." he shrugged and walked over towards the trees. Hare decided to get the water and Suezo and Golem set up and area for them to sleep in.

* * *

><p>Genki managed to avoid the groups scolding through clever conversations most of the night, by nights end however he lacked the energy to change the subject anymore. Holly came over to his side, handing him a cup of tea. He smiled to her and took it with thanks. She sat down next him as the other settled down for a conversation.<p>

"Genki you should tell them…" he heard her whisper to him. He looked her way then whispered back,

"You first…" she grimaced at him but then nodded. The monsters had noticed the exchange but didn't key up till Holly looked their way.

"Guys, I'm sure by now you are all curious as to why we are going to this village." she same them all nod.

"We have been wondering about the reason." Hare supplied,

"Well a little while ago I discovered I have an ability besides using the magic stones. I figured out it's a gift from my mothers side of the family. My mother wasn't born in our home village but in the one we are heading to. I'm going there in hopes that I can find out more about this power." The monsters, except for Granity, stared at her a moment; Tiger was the first to recover.

"What kind of power?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I know I can help people sleep with it and relieve minor pain but I don't know more than that. I'm hoping someone in this village can tell me more about it or even how to use it."

"So it's a from of a healing ability?" Hare asked.

"I believe so." Holly nodded; though she was still uncertain of most things she was sure of this particular thing.

"Why didn't you tell me Holly?" Suezo finally asked,

"I figured you would try to stop me. You have always been kind of strange with things like this."

"I just want you to be safe. I wouldn't stop you from going…"

"Even given the context?"

"Yes, even though it concerns a great deal of travel that could be for nothing." He met her gaze saying the true answer. Genki caught the reaction and made a mental note to speak with Holly later in private.

"Well I guess we'll figure things out when we get there." Hare said at length. Genki glanced over seeing Mocchi falling asleep.

"Looks like he's all worn out."

"I'll take him to bed." Holly rose and whispered to him, "tell them." before picking up the young monster and taking him to his bed. Genki sighed heavily then glanced back towards the monsters. They all knew something was up,

"Guys, there is something I need to talk with you all about."

"Holly wants to heal you right?" Tiger asked,

"Yes she does. Assuming her power can be augmented that way. But it's not just that…"

"Then what?" Tiger asked,

"I know Holly mentioned she was troubled to you Tiger, did she mention the subject?"

"No, she hoped you would tell me on your own." He sighed,

"I figured. I'm not sure how to explain this to Mocchi so I'll need your help with that. There was something not recorded in my medical journal. Holly figured out that I was burdened by it the night of my heart attack." He looked around and saw he had their full attention. "The doctors gave me a relative time line of how long I had to live. I never wanted to believe them but I know its not something I can say isn't true."

"How long?" Tiger stared at him completely serious now. The look in his eyes made Genki cringe.

"Fifteen years…. that was back when I was thirteen that they told me that." The monsters gawked at him; no one had expected such a small number. He refused to meet their gaze now but he continued. "The problem is the time line for when things would start to go downhill has changed. Meaning this one has shifted as well."

"Meaning you could have less time than that?" Granity finally asked.  
>"Yes. I can't be sure if it's still accurate or if it ever was. Holly is hoping her power can help. If it is a healing power she has then here might be something she can do but…"<p>

"You're worried without a lot of training it won't matter right?" Granity filled in the blank easily enough. She knew how hard it was to heal when she first started.

"Yeah… she'd need a lot of training to use it… And probably would need knowledge of anatomy as well."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?!"

"Because I didn't want to burden all of you. I knew this was a heavy burden… and not something any one of you could easily bare. There is nothing I can do about the defect in my heart. I can only hope Holly or perhaps someone else at her mother's village can help. Even then it might not be possible."

"How are you so sure that nothing can be done?" Hare asked,

"Look I already have had three surgeries… doctors were unable to fix it." Hare sighed in defeat, "I'm not giving up hope but the odds are really stacked against me this time. We need to get to that village."

"Alright… but what do we tell Mocchi?" Suezo asked, for once being rather calm about the whole thing.  
>"I'm not sure… he knows I have a problem right?" they all nodded, "I'm not sure if he can understand this or if we should tell him…"<br>"Mocchi… must…know…"  
>"Golems right, he deserves to know. What I want to know is why you've been running around so much today knowing this is getting worse!?" Tiger began to growl again. Genki looked away from him again,<br>"I just… want to make everyday count alright. Please… let me enjoy what I can. Today has been one of my good days. I can tell when I shouldn't push it." He felt Holly's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see concern in her eyes; he then glanced to his friends seeing the same thing. "Please just trust me Tiger… I know I don't deserve it… but please. I know when I can do things and when I can't." He remained silent after that waiting for Tiger's response. Holly moved to sit next to him, her hand rubbing his back gently hoping to bring some comfort. She knew this was very difficult for him; it was obvious the day he told her that he didn't want to believe that he would die in the time they had said. She also understood why he made each day count, he was afraid of missing out on things now that his condition had worsened. Tiger finally sighed,

"Alright kid… I'll trust you. But no more hiding things from us, got it!"

"Yes I understand Tiger. Thank you."

"What do we tell Mocchi?" Hare asked, uncertainty in his features.

"The truth I guess… I'm not sure he will understand it though." Genki seemed to feel as though he was lost. He once knew how to talk to his friends and now he felt completely awkward around them. Holly noticed his distressed and gave him a hug.

"I'll talk to him Genki… but you need to be there. You need to tell him." Genki looked to her seeing her decision on the matter. He sighed and nodded looking away,

"I'll tell him…" Holly frowned she had seen the anguish in his eyes in that split second and now felt a longing to help relieve that pain for him. Her arm remained around his shoulders as he looked back to the group. "Guys I know you are all worried but I have made my decision. We need to continue our journey." His eyes showing his determination now, pain hidden away for now. The group nodded in agreement, they understood his resolve. There was nothing any of them could do for him, but there was hope and that's what they would pursue. Genki rose with a sigh, "Lets get some rest, it's been a long day." He walked off to the room they had designated for sleeping in. It was the warmest in the building and the driest. Genki settled down in his sleeping bag to rest, his mind still reeling for the fear he felt during his confession.

* * *

><p>After a bit Genki felt a hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. He looked back to see Holly. The others remained in the other room, talking quietly about what to do. Genki gave her a quizzical look; she smiled and moved to the other side of him. Taking a deep breath she lay down with him and pulled him close. Genki let out a small gasp in surprise but soon relaxed in her arms. "Holly?"<p>

"Genki I know you are in pain… not physically but emotionally. Please… let me help."

"I'm not sure there is much you can do…"

"There is if you will let me." He remained silent causing her to sigh, "did you think over what I had asked you?" she felt him tense in her arms, frowning she waited for his answer.

"Yeah… I did…" he hesitated, his voice barely audible.

"What'd you come up with as your answer?" she spoke softly hoping to encourage him. He remained silent for a bit then finally gave in,

"I still don't think its fair to you Holly… not when we don't know how accurate the timeline is…" she sighed; pulling back she made him look her in the eye. She could see his anguish again and his guilt.

"Why do you feel guilty? You haven't done anything wrong, Genki. And I don't care about whether you think its fair to me. Can I not decide that for myself?" he tried to look away but she wouldn't let him, "Genki please… be honest with me. How do you feel about me?" He searched her eyes for a moment then averted his gaze. She pulled him close again waiting for his answer. Finally she felt him move his arms around her, and then heard him whisper.

"I love you Holly…" his voice was soft and filled with anxiety. Holly smiled, pulling him closer still to her she whispered back.

"I thought so. I love you as well Genki. Please don't be afraid to be with me. I know what could happen but whether we are together or not your death will still impact me greatly. I need you and I have a feeling you need me as well." He shivered in her arms causing her to stroke his back. His head came to rest on her shoulder as he let his emotions flow. Holly felt his tears and knew this was hard for him; but she also realize he did trust her and she was thankful for that. "It's alright, just let it go Genki. I'll be here for you I promise!" He did, letting Holly be his refuge from the pain and fear he felt. After he calmed back down he muttered a thank you to her. She pulled back, her hand caressing his cheek causing him to blush. "I'll always be here for you."

"I know…. Thank you Holly…" he gave her a weary smile, Holly returned his smile then moved carefully. He looked at her confused a moment, he knew what she was doing but wasn't sure why. Holly carefully leaned in to let their lips meet. His blush returned full force as they kissed. Holly was very gentle and made sure he knew he could stop anything he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't though; when they separated his eyes told her he had loved it. "Holly… will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight…" She gave him a concerned look then nodded.

"of course… let me get my sleeping bag." He released her and she returned to him within a few moments with her own sleeping bag. She used it to extend his and slipped in beside him. Her arms encircling him once again as he rested along side her.

"Night Holly… thank you for understanding…"

"Night, I will always try to understand you Genki. Just don't hide anymore form us."

"I won't" he snuggled up to her happily and let sleep take him as she smiled down at him. * _He really is something special…_ * she relaxed, letting herself get some well-deserved rest as well.

_AAN: sorry this took so long to get up guys… I've been very distracted. Hoping I can keep on the roll with this one but we'll see. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R & R!_


End file.
